A World of Firsts
by MysticalStrawberry
Summary: Hiei, in the heat of the moment, leaves Kurama in an awkward situation, and Kurama comes up with a plan for revenge. oneshot


That was genuinely difficult, Kurama mentally sighed, dropping his bags on the floor. I love my mother to pieces but honestly, I can't say I've been more relieved to be home. She's never been on me quite so much to be married before.

Kurama checked the scrolls he'd gotten while he was away. I wonder how long it will be until Hiei returns... He glanced up and looked at the window. Whenever he gets back, I have permission to... His cheeks flushed. Embarrassed? Me? This is ridiculous.

He read through all the scrolls and picked up a book, sitting on his bed. Kurama needed to unwind a bit before he went straight back into work. He'd be just as likely to snap someone's neck as negotiate a treaty in this state.

A black shadow moved across the window. Kurama's heart raced. "Hiei?"

"Welcome back. I've been waiting," Hiei paused. "While you were off with your family."

"I'm sorry about that, Hiei," Kurama looked up at him. He was already getting excited, thinking about his plans for the fire demon. "Come here, Hiei. You don't have to stand... all the way on the other side of the room," Kurama set his book aside. Book be damned, Kurama was relieving some stress.

Hiei walked over, taking a seat on the bed. Kurama pushed him down and undid his belts with his other hand.

"Don't move if you have any regard for your own safety," Kurama threatened in a low voice. "I'm tired, stressed, and pent-up." He removed the hand that was holding Hiei down and undid his pants, opening them up. Without a word, he began licking and sucking on it eagerly, ready to relieve his stress.

The tiny sounds Hiei made were getting Kurama even more fired up than usual. Kurama lapped at Hiei's testicles, running his tongue over them. Then back to the shaft, wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently, bobbing his head. He raised his head up, increasing pressure until he finally let the head go with a soft pop. He lapped the precum off the head eagerly.

"Ku-kurama, I think so-"

Kurama let a low sound of annoyance, sucking and lapping at the shaft again. Whatever Hiei had to say was clearly not important to Kurama at that moment.

"-someone's coming," Hiei managed.

The door flew open and Yomi's third in command, stood there, stupefied by the sight he saw. "Uh- uh... S-sorry,"

This hadn't happened to Kurama in a long time. He froze. His own erection was full and throbbing by this point. "Get out."

"I'm sorry, Kurama, but Yomi demanded you come right away... I'm so sorry," the yellow-skinned demon rubbed the back of his head.

Kurama snarled but got to his feet. "I guess this will have to wait," he said, in a low, annoyed voice.

Hiei looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Wait?..."

"And I was going to top you," Kurama said, in a low voice. "It was going to be my first time,"

"Yomi can wait," Hiei insisted.

Kurama shook his head, following the demon out of the room.

Hiei didn't know how long it would take. He went ahead and left, going to finish himself somewhere private. Hiei was a bit bitter at being left in that situation.

When Kurama got back, and Hiei was nowhere to be found, Kurama threw an internal fit. He shut the windows and locked them, a bit bitterly. Sure, I could hunt him down and bring him back but if he wants to leave, who am I to stop him?

Hiei stayed away a few days, for fear of Kurama's reaction. After awhile, he elected to return, but Kurama was gone. Hiei managed to piece together from stray thoughts that Kurama had elected to go on a mission. Out of curiosity, he decided to follow Kurama and see where he was. He wondered how pissed off Kurama was, and he determined that the fox was probably pretty damn angry. Hiei felt guilty about leaving him, but Kurama had abandoned him so close to his release and that had made Hiei a bit upset as well.

He'll kill me. Hiei correctly assumed.

Hiei followed Kurama to the bar that he had heard Kurama was at. And sure enough, there his fox demon was, sitting at the bar, drinking with a very handsome dog demon. Hiei was immediately annoyed, but he just settled down in the tree to watch. He scanned the dog demon's thoughts and realized that the dog demon was very into Kurama. He thought him beautiful and sensual, and Hiei was annoyed when the dog thought about what he would do to Kurama in the bedroom. Anger rose in him, but he stayed where he was. No one does that to him. Kurama is mine.

He glanced over at Kurama and scanned to see his reactions. Kurama was flattered by the dog's affections. It appealed to the vanity in him. Hiei watched, jealously, as Kurama laughed and joked with the dog demon. He wanted to know if Kurama would fuck him or not. Hiei didn't know what he'd do if Kurama was with other demons.

He froze when Kurama looked up, and out the window and right at him. He could see the rage spread across the fox's passive face, and Hiei stayed still. Kurama turned back to the dog, smiling a bit. He said something Hiei didn't catch and they went back to laughing and joking. Kurama's pissed. What is his mission? Is his mission to do something to that dog? He's so pissed at me. Don't you dare even touch him, his pissed off level rose sharply when the dog demon started playing with Kurama's hair. Hiei gripped the branch he was sitting on tightly, anger spiraling through his whole body. I'll kill that dog! Get your hands off him!

Kurama said something to the other, and he leaned close to him. Hiei could see Kurama was planning on doing something intimate to the dog and Hiei refused to wait and see. With a mighty snap, the branch Hiei was sitting on broke and Hiei was leaping off it, heading inside. Hiei sliced the wall open with his sword, creating a path for himself to go through. He circled around, holding his sword to the dog demon's neck.

"Get away from him," Hiei said, in an even, pissed off tone. "Two seconds. One..."

"Hiei. Put your sword away. I mean it. You're acting like a jealous housewife," Kurama picked up his drink, taking a sip. "This is the fellow I'm escorting. If you kill him, Hiei, I'll kill you."

Hiei seemed conflicted. He switched to annoyed. "I'm not going to sit back and watch him flirt with you. You're mine, Kurama. I don't share. If you ever even think about sharing..."

"Oh lord," Kurama answered, under his breath. "Hiei, you are absolutely ridiculous, you know that? Kaze, let's head back. Yomi's going to be worried if we don't get back soon."

Kurama paid for the drinks and the damage to the building. Hiei was carefully eying the dog demon, keeping an eye on him.

They got back and went their separate ways, Kurama heading to his room. Hiei followed him. When they got inside, and Kurama shut the door behind them, he laid a good hard smack across Hiei's ass. Hiei jumped.

"What was that for?" Hiei demanded, surprised.

"Punishment. You have a lot more than that coming. You left me hot and eager to take care of myself, and then didn't come back for days," there was a glint in Kurama's eye. Hiei knew it was rage. "And then when you come back, you stalk me, spy on me, threaten my guest, and cause major building damage. You have a lot of punishment coming."

Hiei took a step back. He thought about what to say. While he was thinking, the vines wrapped around his hands and legs, binding him up tightly. His eyes widened and he struggled.

"You're not going to abandon me this time," Kurama ordered. "And also, a little extra punishment for embarrassing me at the bar with all that talk," the vines tightened a bit. "I'm yours? You don't share? Do you really think I'm so easily claimable, me, the legendary Youko Kurama? You were either implying that I belong to you like some kind of toy or that I'm easily claimable, fucking nearly anything that walks, and neither one of them are a good implication."

Hiei had a sense he was in for big trouble. He had insulted the pride of the 9-tailed fox. "I'm implying that I want only you, but only in exchange for the same treatment," Hiei replied, not easily threatened. "If you want to fuck other people, you can, but then our deal is over. I just know you had a lot of sex as Youko and not all of it was with one person."

Kurama walked up to him. Hiei could see those familiar eyes, now yellow. "Punishment will not be with a light hand. You need to be taught your place." Red hair bled into long white and Hiei stayed very still as Youko ran his claws down Hiei's face. "This will be a delicious punishment," Youko bit at Hiei's neck, making little nips on it. His hand massaged the bulge in Hiei's pants, feeling him getting hard.

"It's interesting too, that you think that I wanted to have a lot of sex with a lot of different people," Youko murmured in Hiei's ear. "All I wanted was my mate. The non-exclusivity was his idea..." He walked around behind Hiei, sliding his hands up his shirt. "You think me a whore..." he ran his tongue across Hiei's neck, his fingers running down Hiei's happy trail. "I can show you one if you want one,"

Youko didn't give him time to speak. As Hiei opened his mouth to talk, Youko shoved his fingers in his mouth, causing the fire demon to half-gag out of surprise. Youko took Hiei's belts off, sliding his pants down. "As punishment, I'm going to fuck you until I'm satisfied, and I'm going to completely disregard your needs," Youko removed his fingers from Hiei's mouth, reaching down and positioning them. "This'll hurt a bit," he pushed them inside Hiei's entrance, causing the fire demon to stiffen.

"Wh-what are you..." Hiei clenched his fists, looking down at the fox's hands. The fox staaarted sliding his fingers in and out.

"It'll hurt less if you relax. Relax and feel it. It's not all bad, Hiei," his eyes shone with the light of the 9-tails. He removed his fingers and did away with his own clothing. The vines released one of Hiei's legs, tightening again around the other. Another vine came to grab the other leg, tightening around it. Youko whisked the pants off, and the vines tightened again. "Oh good, you're in a beautiful position."

Youko wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck, positioning himself. "Ready?" he questioned. He slid himself into Hiei, letting out a low growl of pleasure. "Wow, that's... It's... it's different." He took a minute to adjust. "It's so damn tight. Relax, Hiei, or I'll make you relax," he stroked the fire demon's cock, playfully.

Hiei closed his eyes tightly, trying to relax. He didn't like this. Not at all. It was a punishment though, he supposed.

Youko began moving in and out of him, building up speed. Hiei's back arched sharply when Youko clipped something that set Hiei on fire. Youko smirked and began hitting that spot again and again, bringing Hiei to a loud outcry. He came quickly, fast and hard, and Youko followed shortly after, releasing his load into Hiei.

"That's so... powerful," Youko murmured, running a finger down Hiei's stomach. "Being top, it's a powerful feeling of control. You control every element top to bottom, gauging everything from your pleasure to the amount of pleasure your partner is feeling. It's wholly uncomfortable though. I can't say that I like it, honestly. It's very different. I say we leave things the way they are, don't you?" he asked Hiei cheerfully, his hair going red again and his eyes going green. The vines released Hiei and Kurama put his clothes back on.

Hiei sat on the floor, naked and clearly uncomfortable even still. "Yeah. I didn't like that."

"So it was an effective punishment," Kurama answered.

Hiei looked away from him. "Sorry."

"For what?" Kurama asked, gathering his clothes together. "I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?"


End file.
